Closer
by buns1974
Summary: John wants to be closer to Joss in the most animalistic way imaginable.


**AN: I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk! LOL! I know it's been a while but I had some health issues which are over. Thank God! But as I was getting better health wise my muse deserted me until this morning when this fic just came pouring out non-stop. It's about John who wants to be "closer" to Joss in the most animalistic way. It's just a very very raunchy one shot. John and Joss will live forever in my fanfics. Enjoy and as always your reviews make me want to write more. And as always I own nothing and these stories are for purely entertainment purposes.**

**Closer**

**By Nine Inch Nails**

_**You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you**_

Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to God  
You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything

Help me tear down my reason  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell  
Help me; you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to God  
Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

Watching her with an intensity that would scare a lesser woman, he slowly walks towards her thinking of that idiot Ian who had the audacity to contact his woman and make no mistake she was his. His to protect with his last breath, cherish with everything he had in him, and to fuck with every bit of strength he possessed. And fuck her he would, like he'd imagined in every position and in every conceivable manner in what had become some of the hottest fucking dreams of his life.

Closing his eyes he has to take deep, calming breaths to try and rein in the passion for this woman who has him all twisted in knots. And yet slowly he can feel those knots start to unravel as he makes his way towards her, knowing he's finally going to get what he's been aching, no craving for the last few years…her.

"Do you know how many damn times I've gone to bed only to wake up with my cock in my hands, thinking of you?, he says only it comes out as a husky growl. "I've developed more calluses on my hand from jerking off thinking of you than from using my guns."

He leans down, taking in her unique scent, sniffing her from collar to her ear which he then nips with his teeth making her moan. Reaching up he fists her hair in his hand snapping her head back and groaning at her sharp intake of breath. He knows she's turned on, that she's probably wet and he knows it's all for him and because of him. And yet he's only just begun to take her and he's definitely not finished with her yet. He wants her to know exactly how she affects him. So he continues torturing them both in the most delicious way imaginable.

"Joss, I'm an Alpha male used to being in charge. I'm dominant! And when it comes to you I'm mother fucking possessive!" Reaching down he squeezes her nipple hard through her dress. Knowing she's braless rips a moan from his throat.

"John!" She moans, her fingers digging into his thighs as she rubs her ass against his rock hard cock. Standing behind her, the tension radiates throughout his body, coiled like a deadly rattle snake ready and willing to pounce with her rubbing against him like some sexy ass kitten using him like a scratching post

"Fuck!" He groans, nearly losing control and cuming in his pants like some wet behind the ears teenager. Breathing deep he gains some semblance of control. He has to because he's not nearly done with her, not by a long shot. He wants her so hot, so wet, and so needy that she's begging for release. Until she's just as out of control as he's been all these days, weeks, and months. He wants to drive her so out of her mind with desire that she'll do exactly as he tells her to without putting up too much of a fight. But knowing her stubborn, pain in the ass self she'll more than likely will still fight him.

He grins, imaging her fighting him and he gets even harder just thinking of tangling with his Joss. Shaking off those thoughts, he tightens his grip on her hair and says. "I dreamt of you in my bed Joss. I dreamt of tying you down with specially made silk scarves to secure your hands to the headboard above your head. And as you lay on my bed like a feast waiting to be devoured with your legs tied to the foot posts by those soft scarves so as to not mark your beautiful mocha colored skin, I'd tie the scarves around your ankles, spreading your legs wide open for my eyes only and so you wouldn't be able to move. You'd be at my mercy. The mercy of my fingers! The mercy of my tongue! And finally the mercy of my cock," He feels her tremble in desire and need at his seductive words. He smiles and then continues his assault on her senses.

"After I've had you at the mercy of my fingers I would eat you out like you've never been eaten before." Moaning and breathing hard he continues even as his control is tenuous at best. "Once you're at my mercy of my tongue, I'll make you beg and plead for more and then plead with me to stop because it's too much. But I'd only stop after you cum all over my tongue. You'll be begging me to stop because it's too much, too fast, too soon but I won't stop. I'll just keep going, pushing you screaming towards another orgasm so strong, so good you nearly pass out from the ecstasy of it. You'll be trembling and crying because you don't know how to handle the overwhelming feelings that are consuming you but I still won't be done."

He stops and takes a deep breath because he's so fucking turned on he can't think straight. Hell he can't think at all as he yanks her around and slams his mouth down on hers, moaning as their tongues duel in desperation and need. They both moan as he grabs her ass, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding against his cock.

Quickly walking faster than he thought possible, he's at the bed where he drops her and she bounces letting out a startled shriek. He doesn't give her time to do anything before he's reaching into the night stand to pull out several silk scarves. He has both her arms tied with the scarves before she could even protest but her eyes widen nonetheless in shock and then darken in desire, recalling his words earlier about the scarves and what he's going to do to her. But he's so consumed with the need to fuck her, he's not thinking of anything else except making his dream a reality. And so with shaking hands, he rips off her dress leaving her in nothing but her skimpy panties.

She moans in need at his loss of control and calls out his name. "John!" She says just as needy as him, maybe even more so since he's been seducing her with his words, looks, and everything in between.

She's also just as desperate as he runs his hands over her nipples, pinching them hard and watching them harden even further. Her back arches as she keens loudly in her need for him to end his sweet torture. But he simply continues squeezing her left breast as his other hand is busy traveling down south to the prize between her legs. A prize that he's won and plans on collecting as he rips her panties off, getting one step closer to his coveted prize.

His eyes darken as he sees her glistening, wet heat as she spreads her legs wide before him just like in his dreams only this time he's wide awake and ready to enjoy the feast before him. And make no mistake, she was a feast he was about to devour with a hunger so great it would consume them both. Diving right in, he nudges her hard clit with his nose inhaling her true essence. She moans pulling at the scarves that hold her captive, trying to get free so she can touch him as he's touching her but she can't.

"John please," she moans. "I need you." She practically shouts and begs as well as pleads for him.

Her prayers are answered, as he takes his hands and spreads her wide then licks her seams, moaning as the taste of her hits his tongue and drives him wild. The taste on his tongue is like Nirvana and sends him into a greater frenzy of need. He's licking and fucking her with his tongue going as far as he can, never once stopping the movements of his tongue as Joss thrusts up, riding his tongue for all she's worth.

Slowly he licks over her clit lightly with a teasing caress with just enough pressure to simply push her ever so much closer to an orgasm. She's tense with need, begging once again for relief but he continues the sweet torture of her body as well as her senses. He wants; no he needs her to be just as out of control as she's had him these past years. His tongue glides over her from her clit to her opening, building her orgasm slowly if her cries are any indication.

He has her on the edge and with just the right pressure of his tongue he knows he can push her right over. So with those thoughts in mind he simultaneously plunges two fingers into her heat and sucks on her clit hard.

She screams as the fiercest orgasm of her life rams into her the same as his invading fingers are ramming into her tight sheath and she sees stars it's so strong.

"Johnnnnnnnnnn!" she screams as he continues sucking on her clit because it's too much. He holds her down as her orgasm seems to extend beyond anything she's ever felt before. The orgasm seems to go on until she screams as another, smaller but just as powerful one, slams into her so soon after the first.

She's crying; she's overwhelmed as she trembles in the aftermath of the orgasm. After calming down slightly, she opens her eyes to see him watching her while sitting between her legs stroking his cock; looking at her as if she was an item on a menu that he was about to devour.

Unbelievably, her nipples harden further as her stomach clenches in desire for this man but she doesn't have long to think before he's leaning over her, kissing her hard as they both moan. She feels him rub his cock over her clit then back down the seam of her heat. She moans as he slowly thrusts into her teasing her as he stops halfway in only to withdraw and slowly push back inside, repeating this action again and again.

And when she thinks she's going to go insane he slams into her hard. "John!" She screams.

"Fuck!" Is all he can manage because he's finally snug inside her tight, wet, hot body and he's trying not to lose it before he gives them both more pleasure than either of them could even imagine. The only sounds heard in the room are flesh slapping against flesh as well as their moans. He's thrusting into her fast and hard, trying to make it last and make it good for the both of them but he doesn't know if he'll make it.

He's so out of control and she loves every fucking hard thrust of his hips. "John yes just like that, ohhh it's so good baby. Fuck! Faster, harder! Oh God, oh baby so good." She screams in ecstasy and in need.

"Fuck!" he yells again as she tightens her heat on his cock. Grabbing the scarves and untying them, he grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulder, sitting back and slamming into her harder and faster than before with this new position. She stiffens and screams as she cums but he simply fucks her through another orgasm.

As he feels the pressure in his testicles, knowing his orgasm is inching its way up his spine like lightning he withdraws from her heat, flips her over and positions her on her hands and knees and slams back home, hard.

She screams as she can feel every fucking inch of his cock in this position and he's relentless and incoherent as his hips slam into her. Over and over as he fucks her, gripping her hips and then he stiffens as his own orgasm finally slams into him as he cries out her name. "Joss!"

She simply tightens her heat onto his cock as he continues to slam into her. And as she slams backwards onto his cock, her back stiffens as another orgasm hits her simultaneously as his orgasm is hitting him. They're both out of control trying to make their dual orgasms last as long as possible with bumping, grinding, moaning as finally the last remnants of their orgasms leaves them exhausted. Joss's knees buckle which causes them both to collapse in a heap. Breathing hard, trying to catch their collective breaths, John pulls out of her, moaning. He reaches up to remove the restraints and collapses next to her. Tired but content at finally making his dreams a reality.

Joss has just enough energy to throw her arm around his stomach as sleep pulls at her. She's exhausted but so content falling asleep in the arms of the man of her dreams. Hearing his soft snores, she smiles. He's played out some of his dreams which turned out to be pretty damn good but after they wake up it will be her turn to play out some of hers. Smiling, she finally succumbs to sleep tucked around her very own sexy ass vigilante.


End file.
